Emberclan
Emberclan is one of the five clans in the Emberclan universe. Emberclan has had many leaders over the moons. But the first leader came with three other cats. Ember, Stream, Tree, and Dusk. Ember was a strong, courageous leader. Stream was a good swimmer. Tree had amazing tree-climbing abilities. And Dusk had the ability to easily hide in shadows. Many cats came with them. They fought for many moons, split into several small groups. Cats died. Kits died. Old cats died. Finally, after many moons, the many cats decided a truce. The strongest cats went with Ember. The best swimmers went with Stream. The cats who climbed trees best went with Tree. And the dark-furred cats went with Dusk. But. But there was one group of cats left over, a group the other clans didn't want. The lean, speedy cats. The cats faster than the wind, faster than the wind could carry their scent. A blinding white tom stood up. He had one gray paw. He spoke for the lean cats. "I am Breeze! I say that, instead of only four Clans, there be five, so that each clan has a special trait!" Breeze called out, eyes narrowed. Breeze was known as the ambusher-- The child of a lean cat and a cat of the Dusk. Breeze stood strong, fur fluffed up against the wind. Dusk spoke first. "I agree with Breeze." "Of course you would!" Ember snarled. "After all, he is kin of your cats!" "Arrogant as usual, Ember!" Dusk snapped her jaws close to Ember's throat. The two leaders tussled. "Stop it! We came here to have peace, not to fight!" Stream tried her best to calm the two. Breeze snarled at the tussling cats, and had to be held back by the tail. Tree and her cats looked terrified; what were they to do? They had just gotten out of a war-- she didn't want to be forced to fight again! She shook as she yowled, "Stop! Breeze may lead a fifth clan; Breezeclan!" A blinding light appeared. Breeze slowly opened his eyes, seeing his dead parents and siblings. He ran towards them, tears in his eyes. He sobbed as he couldn't touch them, couldn't smell them. The glowing cats spoke. "We are Starclan. There were five clans here before you; Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Skyclan. They are gone now, but you can hunt in the land they left behind. Trees have grown over again, and twolegs no longer live close. You may live in peace, but be warned-- The Ember will light the Dusk with the flame of a Tree, and Stream and Breeze must stop them." Starclan started to fade. "Wait! What does it mean?" Ember cried out. Previous leaders: Emberstar, Oakstar, Flintstar, Heatherstar, Flamestar, Mountainstar, Featherstar, Froststar Current leader: Smokestar Previous Deputies: Downheart, Hawkflight, Blazeheart, Hawkspots Current Deputy: Berryheart Previous Medicine cats: Redwolf, Shinefur, Dreamfur, Redfur, Speckpelt, Leafstrike Current medicine cats: Speckpelt, Dreamcloud, Cinderkit (temporarily, she's blind, unknown if this will be forever) Important warriors: Nightmareheart (Forced she-cats to bear his kits, in the Dark Forest), Blueheart (Had kits as an apprentice after being stuck in the nursery for a year), Smokestar (Lost his mate while she had his second litter of kits) Prophecies: The snow is stained red (Meaning Snowspots would kill Redfur before she was banned from Emberclan), Flint will light the Ember that would have helped Blue save Willow. (Meaning that Flintfur would kill Emberspots, who would have helped Blueheart save Willowdapple from turning evil.), Love is a great thing, but it can be dangerous. As two cats between clans continue to care fo each other, they will find in their last moments that they stuck together forever. (Meaning Featherstar and Pebblestar, close mates, but leaders of Emberclan and Streamclan, will die in the same moment.), Willow will defeat the Tiger, while Wolf will hunt the Night. (It means Willowdapple will kill Tigermask, and Wolfheart will attempt to kill Nightfeather.), Dream will leave the Frost and Moon behind, and Frost will find the Star. (Meaning Frostblaze and Moonfur will be abanonded by Dreamfur, but Froststar will become leader.), There will be a group of cats-- not a clan -- that will threaten the life of all clans. Though they may not like it, they must unite to survive. (Meaning a group of cats will threaten to take over the Clan's territories, and the clans must unite to fight him off.), ‘The cold stare sometimes causes the ice to break. The smoke may fade away into the real oxygen of the sky, but resilience the smoke will have, and resilience the smoke will portray. (Meaning that Freezegaze has killed Froststar, and Smokestar must find out how and why.) Category:Clans Category:Original Five